


Las Aventuras de Hunter Pan

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Category: Ocsity
Genre: Ire añadiendo personajes a medida que salgan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: Blah





	Las Aventuras de Hunter Pan

Los gemelos Fukui eran los hijos de una poderosa familia en OCsity.  
Shouta era el mayor de cabello claro, e ideas aún más claras. A sus quince años era el más maduro de ambos. Junto a su padre organizaba temas financieros y ayudaba en su empresa, dispuesto a tomar su lugar cuando creciese un poco más.  
El gemelo menor se llamaba Haku. Su cabello oscuro, en contraste con su clara piel le hacía ver casi como un muñequito de porcelana. Aún era demasiado inocente para el mundo real y lo cierto es que el que Shouta le consintiese tanto no era ayuda.  
Los Fukui se complementaban bastante bien, porque si a Shouta le faltaba algo era la imaginación y dulzura que Haku irradiaba, y si este necesitaba algo era un poco de la lógica y madurez de su hermano.

Estos meses habían sido algo duros para la empresa. Las ventas estaban bajando, y el negocio iba de mal en peor. Shouta, que era consciente de todo cada vez estaba más y más estresado. Pero... Por suerte, tenía a su hermano.  
 **"¡No pasa nada!"** Le decía. **"¡Todo se arreglará, tarde o temprano! Así que vamos a jugar y a olvidarnos un rato."**  
Y Shouta... Lo seguía. Y conseguía realmente olvidarse un rato de los mil problemas que tenía en la cabeza. Haku era un experto en hacerle sentir mejor.

Siempre que estuviesen juntos todo estaría bien... Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si él no estuviese ahí?  
Pues no podía saberlo, porque él y Haku nunca se peleaban, ni separaban, ni nada.  
O... Eso es lo que Shouta pensaba.

Haku tenía una gran ídolo. Más bien una obsesión. Estaba obsesionado con los cuentos de Hunter Pan, que la mayoría Shouta inventaba.  
Cuando eran muy pequeños, ya nisiquiera recordando como, se hicieron con un libro llamado _"Las Aventuras de Hunter Pan"_.  
Shouta cada noche, le leía una aventura de este personajillo que odiaba la idea de crecer, y pasaba su vida en una maravillosa isla llamada "Neverland" donde luchaba con Piratas y animales fantásticos.  
Pasó que un día el libro acabo, y Haku ansiaba más aventuras. Así que Shouta decidió inventarse una y empezó a contárselas cuando tenían que ir a dormir. Y cuando oían gritos desde el piso de abajo, por culpa de gente que pedía un aumento a su padre. Y cuando los trabajadores se manifestaban en su casa exigiendo mejores condiciones. Y cuando sus padres peleaban, y su madre salía llorando. Y cuando Haku lloraba. Y cuando Shouta lloraba.  
Cada vez que lo pasaban mal, una historia de Hunter Pan los hacía sentir mejor. Aunque fuese inventada.

La noche en la que todo se torció fue una de esas noches de luna llena y miles de estrellas en el firmamento. Desde el momento en el que Shouta despertó, supo que había pasado algo malo. Abrió los ojos con los gritos de su padre y en seguida dirigió su mirada rosa hacia su hermano. Seguía durmiendo, gracias a Dios.  
Bajó las escaleras, aún en pijamas para ver una luz encendida, y ahí a su padre hecho una furia, y a su madre llorando. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia ambos se callaron de inmediato.  
\- **...¿Pasa algo, Padre?** -Preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
\- **Shouta...** -Empezó su madre, pero el hombre la calló con un gesto.  
\- **Van a cerrar la empresa.**  
\- **...¿Eh?**  
\- **Shouta... Tu padre está... Teniendo algunos problemillas y uh...**  
\- **Es mayorcito para que le hablemos claro.** -Su padre se acercó, con gesto serio. - **Estamos hasta el cuello de deudas. A partir de mañana vais a iros a vivir lejos de aquí, hijo. No... No queremos que esto os afecte en un futuro.**  
\- **¿Lejos? ¿Lejos a dónde?** -Shouta frunció el ceño. - **No me voy a ir. Puedo ayudar. Los dos podemos ayudar. Haku y yo nos quedamos aquí, con vosotros.**  
\- **Mañana vendrá la hermana de tu madre a por vosotros. Es definitivo.**  
Ante la cara de horror y enfado del pobre rubio, su madre se acercó, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
\- **Shouta... Escúchame... Por favor, prométeme que vas a cuidar de Haku... Y le contarás cuentos, ¿vale?**  
\- **¡HE DICHO QUE NO NOS VAMOS, Y NO NOS VAMOS!** -Soltó con un grito, agarrando con fuerza el barandal. - **¿DE QUÉ VAS? ME DAN IGUAL LOS CUENTOS. ESTO ES SERIO, MADRE.**  
Los dos adultos se le quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que decir. Aunque fuese más maduro que su hermano, esta reacción infantil era algo normal. Algo que esperaba. Y aún así... No supieron que decirle. Ni siquiera cuando subió corriendo las escaleras con sollozos ahogados.

En la habitación, Haku se había sentado con las piernas en forma de indio mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
\- **¿Shouta? ¿Qué pasa...?**  
El rubio jadeaba, intentando limpiarse los mocos.  
- **P-Papá y Mamá... Nos van a dejar para siempre. P-Porque tenemos deudas.**  
En seguida el gemelo menor se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Haku se separó con una sonrisa triste.  
\- **No pasa nada... Cálmate.** -Se giró y agarró algo de una estantería. - **Mira. Podemos lee-**  
Un golpe seco resonó por toda la habitación. De un manotazo Shouta había revoleado el libro.  
\- **¿No lo entiendes, verdad cabeza-hueca? Nos dejan para siempre.** -Un sollozo. - **No los volveremos a ver, nunca jamás Haku. Nunca.**  
\- **Y-Ya lo se...** -El moreno empezó a temblar, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa. - **Ya lo se, pero... Pero si leemos un rato quizás... Sólo un rato...**  
\- **¿ERES TONTO O QUÉ TE PASA? ¿ESTÁS SORDO QUIZÁS?**  
Haku se quedó en silencio, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Mirando a su hermano, confuso.  
\- **Shouta, lo siento...**  
\- **Cállate un rato, anda.**  
Y salió de la habitación, hecho una furia.

La habitación de al lado era una que tenían para los invitados, y donde Shouta pensaba dormir esa noche. Nada más salir, pudo oír a su hermano sollozar suavemente. Se sintió mal por un momento, pero su frustración y orgullo fueron más fuertes y le impulsaron a entrar a esa otra habitación.  
Caminó entre suaves gemidos de tristeza hasta la ventana, que tenía un saliente para recostarse.  
La luna brillaba con fuerza, y el cielo se veía repleto de miles de estrellas. Shouta se acomodó un poco más, y chocó su mano con algo que no había visto antes.  
Un peluche de Hunter Pan. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.  
Es cierto, había sido muy cruel con Haku, pero... Él también tenía derecho a sentirse mal, ¿verdad? Además su hermano tenía que espabilar algún día...  
Aún así... Se disculparía mañana. Eso haría.  
\- **No va a venir ningún Hunter Pan a salvarnos...** -Susurró mirando el muñeco, y limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su mejilla. - **Por eso... Yo estaré para ti, Haku.**  
Y con esto, poco a poco cerró sus cansados ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

Por su parte, Haku no podía dormir. También miraba por la ventana mientras que millones de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza.  
¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Realmente nunca más iban a ver a sus padres? ¿Y si Shouta ahora lo odiaba para siempre? ¿Y si no le volvía a hablar?  
\- **N-No... Eso no...** -Murmuró, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
Entonces... Algo llamó su atención. Un brillo que venía de fuera. No, no era la luna... Era... ¿Un brillo amarillo?  
Haku abrió la ventana lentamente, y aunque Shouta siempre le decía que no lo hiciese sacó la cabeza para ver la calle. El viento movió su cabello con fuerza, poniéndoselo en la cara, y eso hizo que no consiguiese ver la sombra que se escondió con rapidez.  
La luz seguía brillando pero... No, no era de la calle.  
Levantó lentamente la cabeza y...  
\- **¿¡HUH!?** -Abrió mucho los ojos, y un grito escapó sus labios. Tuvo que agarrar con más fuerza el alféizar o sintió que iba a caer de boca contra el asfalto. - **¡UN BARCO!**  
Y fue entonces cuando sintió un agarre en su pijamas de seda. Alguien le estaba tirando hacia dentro.  
Y cuando se giró...  
\- **¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NO! ¡SOCORRO!**

Shouta despertó de un golpe. Le pareció oír... A.. ¿Haku?  
Se levantó para ver lo que le pasaba pero... Algo llamo su atención. Algo enorme en la ventana.  
\- **PERO... ¿QUÉ?** -Un barco enorme bajaba del cielo hasta su casa.  
Se frotó los ojos varias veces, para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación, o un sueño, o...  
\- **¡SHOUTA AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!**  
Pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.  
Alguien llevaba a Haku en brazos, y lo cargaba hasta ese extraño barco. Frunció el ceño, y abrió la ventana con rapidez.  
\- **¡EH! ¡SOLTADLO! ¡HAKU!**  
\- **¡SHOUTA! ¡AAAAAAAH!**  
El hombre que cargaba a su hermano subió casi corriendo al barco, pero eso no detuvo al rubio. Se puso de pie en el marco de la gran ventana y dio el salto de su vida, hasta llegar a la cubierta que tampoco estaba muy lejos.  
Al caer dio una voltereta, y se levantó buscando con la mirada a su hermano.  
\- **¿HAKU?**  
Se giró para buscar al tipo que lo cargaba y... Lo encontró, ahora tapándole la boca al pobre moreno. Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo perder todo color.  
\- **¿Dónde crees que ibas, rubito?** -Un pirata en carne y hueso, con pelo de color azul le sonrió levantando una ceja.  
Le temblaba tanto todo que fue incapaz de responder.  
\- **¡NO! ¡SHOUTA!** -De alguna forma su hermano consiguió deshacerse de la mano, justo a tiempo para avisarle.  
Pero era muy tarde. Sintió un agudo dolor en la nuca, y cayó directamente al suelo de madera. Lo último que vio era la cara llena de lágrimas de su gemelo, que seguía intentando soltarse de su agarre, y como su casa iba ajeándose más y más.

Y así, los Fukui fueron raptados... En un barco pirata volador.


End file.
